Obedience
by LadyofDragons99
Summary: A short story about Doflamingo and Monet before she leaves to Punk Hazard...HEAVY MATURE CONTENT...


_Obedience_

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Sorry for the late update I'd been busy with work, but I'll try updating as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy it**

**Pairing: Doflamingo x Monet**

**Warning: Explicit scenes.**

Her slender fingers ran through the wanted posters gracefully, her eyes peered at the hideous faces; faces that were of great importance to her upcoming mission.

Monet was devoted to her work; her missions were always held perfectly, none she had failed in accomplishing. She stiffened when she remembered that her boss, personally, assigned her to this mission.

She respected him and looked up to him, to her; he was not only her captain and her king, but her savior. When she was so close to death, he saved her life and gave her a family; a dream she always longed for.

Monet admired his ambition and believed his dream; Doflamingo was strong enough to get everything he wanted, or she believed so at least. She smiled and shook her head at the memory of her first meeting with Doflamingo , she now needed to focus on the pile of posters that was scattered all over her desk , there was no way she would ever let him down.

The room's door opened and soft footsteps approached Monet, startling her "Waka-sama" her soft toned voice echoed like a sweet melody in his ears.

Ever since the day he saved her, Doflamingo treated her differently from all the other women of his crew, he liked her loyalty and her obedience and, most certainly, her looks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." His deep voice sent goose bumps all over Monet's body.

"It is alright, I was busy focusing on those posters I didn't hear you come in." replied Monet with a faint blush, she wasn't used to her master being alone with her. It rarely happened, but she deeply cherished those moments.

"I wanted to discuss your next mission." Spoke Doflamingo in a serious tone as he moved his mighty body closer to her, sitting on the couch next to her. Monet felt the heat rise to her cheeks as the gap between them with was closed. He sat so close to her, his cologne teased her nose, making her eager to bury her nose in his neck and inhale his scent completely. She cleared her throat to stop her trail of wild thoughts "Yes Young Master." She finally managed to say.

"It is not an ordinary mission, Monet" spoke the blond noble. "I want you to keep an eye on Ceaser , I want to know his every single move , so I need people I can trust to be on Punk Hazard with him." He shifted his look from the window to the green haired beauty sitting next to him.

"That's why I chose Vergo and you to go." continued Doflamingo quietly.

Monet smiled gently at her master "Thank you Young Master." She replied softly.

"You know how much I trust you Monet" said Doflamingo as his thumb caressed her cheek gently; she blushed slightly at the sudden contact. "Don't you dare let me down Monet" continued the blond king in firm words, tightening his grip around her cheeks.

"Yes Young Master, don't you worry." Replied Monet softly, her soft tone igniting Doflamingo's insides; he craved her.

"Good" replied the tanned man with his firm hands around her cheeks. He pulled her face closer to his, making the green haired beauty blush. He licked his lips and smiled widely at her, and before Monet could fully understand the gestures, he smashed his lips against hers.

Monet moaned seductively at the kiss, making him eager to taste her more. His tongue brushed softly at her lips asking for a permission to explore the insides of her mouth; permission she granted by parting her petal-like lips for him.

Once inside her mouth, Doflamingo sucked harshly on her tongue, forcing a loud moan out of Monet. "That was so damn good." Spoke Doflamingo huskily as he broke the kiss for air. He took his coat off and closed the gap between them and leaned for another kiss, only to find Monet is as eager as he is.

Monet lied on the couch with the mighty frame of her captain on top of her, as he was kissing her feverishly. She tangled her fingers in his blond locks and shifted his head to her neck; he took her gesture as an approval to use his lips in exploring the sensitive spots of her neck, making her moans louder with every kiss.

The warmth of his body was lost as he got off her and sat on the couch "Not here" he whispered with a wide grin. Doflamingo slipped his arms under her body and carried her in a bride style. Monet locked her hands around his thick neck and pulled him closer for a passionate kiss. He laid her on the bed with him on top of her with their lips still sealed together.

She pushed him off her gently and gasped for air before taking her green strapless shirt off, exposing her breasts fully. Doflamingo smiled widely at the show displayed in front of him and took his shirt off, leaving Monet with a hungry look in her eyes as she stared at his well-toned torso.

He lied on top of her once more, rubbing his toned chest against her soft breasts, erecting her nipples and earning a series of moans from her. "You like it." He spoke mischievously to her ear and Monet nodded shyly in response.

The immense teasing sent both of them to the edge of their limits; hot kisses and vigorous caressing were no longer enough to satisfy their hunger.

Doflamingo got off Monet as he traced soft kisses over her breasts and stomach, he sat on his knees and unzipped his pants in front of Monet, who licked her lips while watching. He pulled his pants and boxers off in one swift motion, releasing his long hardened member.

He got closer to Monet and positioned himself on top of her breasts with his member squeezed between her ample breasts. He pushed the head of his male organ on her lips and ordered firmly "Suck."

Monet licked her lips and nodded slightly, too enthralled to speak, and took him in her mouth.

Doflaminfgo groaned as she used her breasts to massage the sides of his huge shaft while sucking him vigorously.

He slid a hand under her white skirt and into her panties to massage her damp entrance, earning a soft moan from her. He took his hand out of her panties and licked his fingers "You taste so sweet" said the blond king making Monet's breath go erratic.

Feeling himself close to climax, Doflamingo grabbed Monet by her hair and pulled himself out of her mouth "That's enough" he spoke firmly to the turned on woman who wanted to continue sucking on him.

He got off her upper body and lied on the bed next to her "Time to get you naked." He said with an evil grin on his face. He kissed her lips passionately as his hands took her skirt and panties off, revealing her wet, pulsating entrance.

"Oh! Someone is really turned on." He said slyly.

He sat in front of her and pulled her towards him, spreading her legs apart and placing them over his shoulders. Monet blushed at being so exposed and open to him.

He licked on her womanhood gently as both his hands massaged her breasts, making Monet moan softly; a moan he did not like.

He started to suck harshly on her womanhood and used on of his hands fingers to explore her tight entrance as the other pinched a nipple, forcing a series of loud moans out of the green haired lady.

Doflamingo grinned evilly at her loud pleasure voices and positioned himself between her legs, and before Monet could calm herself, he pushed himself deeply into her, gaining a scream out of her.

"That's my whore" he said in lustful tone and started to thrust himself maniacally in and out of her, leaving Monet's head spin with pleasure.

It was not her first time to sleep with Doflamingo , but this time was definitely the best so far. He never liked normal intercourse, he was always into extreme things; things Monet loved. She loved how twisted and damaged he is, not only in bed but in every aspect of his life. She thought it added to his charisma and charm, and oh she was so charmed by this crazy warlord.

"Turn over" he ordered huskily as he pulled out of her and spanked her. Monet moaned briefly before obeying her master "Yes master "she replied weakly and got on all four.

He slammed into her a series of times before making her climax first, and with one final thrust, he climaxed and released himself inside of her.

They crashed on the mattress, panting heavily, their minds still foggy from the immense pleasure they experienced.

As her body started to get back to normal, Monet got out of bed "Where are you going?" a deep voice asked from behind her. "I'll go get your clothes Young Master." Answered Monet softly. She was used to Doflamingo leaving her room immediately after their love-making was over.

"No it is alright. I'll stay here tonight, if you don't mind of course." Replied the tanned warlord with a wide grin.

Monet smiled at him "Of course I don't mind." _This is definitely the best time _thought Monet to herself and cuddled next to him.

"I need you to perish with everything." Said Doflamingo coldly to the woman he cared about. He didn't want to lose her but his goal came above all other things, even her. It did ache his heart to say those words, but he managed to push the pain away. Feelings would get in his way , or so he believed.

"Yes Young Master." Replied Monet, as obedient as ever.

Her reply ached his heart even more; how could her ever ask her to do such a thing. He cared for her, he loved her, but his damaged self made him care about his goal more than her, more than any other.

He was ruined to the core and he knew it, Monet knew it, but there was no turning back now even if it meant losing the ones he loved.

:

:

:

His heart ached when he suddenly recalled their memories together , he could feel his blood boil, yet he sat quietly and waited for the transponder snail signal to disappear, marking the death of his once and only love.


End file.
